


甜蜜惊喜

by katychan666, luviaclara



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus and Gellert are professors at Hogwarts AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luviaclara/pseuds/luviaclara
Summary: 盖勒特很无聊，在下课后去找了阿不思。盖勒特打算今天接下来要和阿不思一起度过，并且计划了一个完美（甜蜜）的惊喜，而且他很肯定能诱哄到阿不思。





	甜蜜惊喜

**Author's Note:**

> A Sweet Surprise的一篇翻译。
> 
> 原作者（katychan666）的Notes  
> 我周一去看了小动物2，从此之后GGAD就在我脑海中挥散不去。在这个AU中，他俩都是老师……我只是想有一个AU中他俩能快快乐乐地在一起，没有心碎。可能会有OOC，我也不清楚啦。这是我写的第一篇GGAD的文，请多包涵呀哈哈。希望你们能喜欢。

最后一节课结束后，阿不思着手整理起教室。挥挥手中的魔杖，桌椅即恢复原位。但一想到还要批改作业就不由地叹了口气，也蹙起眉头。他又伸手对黑板施了个咒，那些粉笔字就都消失了。

此时从教室门口传来敲门声，他转过身以为会看见一个学生，但惊喜地发现是他的同事，盖勒特 ·格林德沃。对方靠着门框，微笑着，定定地看着他。

“盖勒特。”阿不思高兴地喊道，招呼他进门来。盖勒特微微点头，慢慢走了进来。听到阿不思对着作业发出了些微抱怨的呻吟声，盖勒特忍不住笑了，双手抱胸地站住。

“漫长的一天？”盖勒特问。

“可不是嘛。”阿不思说。看到盖勒特流畅地把作业推下桌子然后自己坐上来后，阿不思的下巴都快惊掉了。“你干嘛？我刚才把它们收拾好。”阿不思一边说着，俯下身去捡作业。但笑意悄悄浮上盖勒特的面容，他掏出魔杖比划，迅速的关闭并锁上了门，然后朝阿不思眨了眨眼，虽然后者不为所动。

“我好无聊啊，阿尔，逗逗我。”盖勒特说。闻言阿不思笑了，把作业放在一个学生的课桌上后，他就双手放在身侧。

阿不思挑起眉毛。“我什么时候是你的开心果了？”阿不思问，“除了骚扰我你就没什么更好的事情做了吗？你还要改作业——”他开始了，正如他一直以来都是一位恪尽职守的教授，而盖勒特更多的……是一位自由奔放的教授。拖延是他最好的品质。他翻白眼时阿不思着实咧嘴笑了。

“那太无聊了。”盖勒特嘀咕，小小的呻吟了一声。阿不思用那样的表情看着他，又让盖勒特呻吟了一声，但他知道他会赢得今天接下来的。阿不思叹了口气，最终还是屈服了。他知道是无法说服盖勒特做点有用的改变的。老实讲，他都不知道盖勒特是怎么在霍格沃兹担任了这么久的变形课老师的。可能是因为他总是在校长面前美言盖勒特而他又很受学生欢迎。盖勒特的教学方法非常的……有趣，某种程度上。但是他的学生总是一脸大受震撼地走出教室，所以阿不思为此很尊敬他。

“啊，真是这样吗。”阿不思说着，微笑浮上面容，走近了另一个人。而那个人正坐在课桌上开心地看着他。课后和盖勒特一起被锁在教室这件事让阿不思觉得自己回到了学生时代。他双颊绯红地微微垂首。无可否认，他的心跳加速了。努力克制不要让自己笑的太明显，他强迫自己抬起头。“你跑来烦我是有什么特别的事吗？”阿不思调侃，盖勒特语焉不详地点了点头。

“别装作你不喜欢我的陪伴。”盖勒特说。发现彼此就像老夫老妻一样吵架时，两个人又不由地大笑起来。“事实上，我确实有。”他宣称，暗示让阿不思靠近，后者蹙了蹙眉。“我为你准备了东西。”他补充道，阿不思笑出声。喔，真的？又一件礼物？尽管阿不思爱着盖勒特，但这个男人的礼物通常都很出格。然而，他还是感到内心深处燃起的期待，尽管他脸上没有表现出一丝一毫。

“这个最好棒一点。”阿不思哼了一声，盖勒特点头。

“把你的手拿出来然后闭上眼睛。”盖勒特说。阿不思心中有点怀疑但还是克制了翻白眼的冲动照做了。盖勒特微微一笑，挥动魔杖，一罐子柠檬雪宝糖就出现在阿不思的手上。这是他特意为阿不思买的，阿不思肯定会喜欢这个小惊喜的，他轻笑着。阿不思抓住罐子，眼睛还是闭着的。这位黑魔法防御术教授此刻却有些害怕睁开眼睛。他知道自己抓着的是罐子，但心生怯意，因为你永远都不知道盖勒特准备了什么给他。

“如果里面有什么奇怪的东西我发誓我要杀——”

“睁开眼。”盖勒特笑着说，因为他知道阿不思还没有完全的信任他。他不能责怪阿不思。阿不思深呼吸一口然后睁开了双眼，希望罐子里的东西不要让他面色扭曲。但是，当他真的看到罐子里全是他最爱的柠檬雪宝糖时，不由地睁大了眼睛。他抬起头看盖勒特，后者朝他眨了眨眼。盖勒特知道他肯定喜欢。通往阿不思的心的路上必然满覆糖果和耐心。当他意识到阿不思再度脸红时，脸上的笑容更甚。

阿不思本来也没期待什么，反正一件来自盖勒特的正常礼物肯定不包括在其中。所以当他看到自己最爱的糖果，他都快笑得嘴角咧到耳朵根了。他很开心，特别特别的开心。当他发现盖勒特还在罐子口处系了个蝴蝶结时甚至笑出了声。这样一来，显得阿不思的蓝眼睛更加澄澈透亮，盖勒特看着他也笑起来，这才让阿不思意识到自己脸上可能的表情，于是清了清嗓子，把罐子放到了盖勒特身边的课桌上，摆出正经的样子。或者只是他试图这么做，因为他这时实在抑制不住自己的开心。

“谢谢。”阿不思说。

“柠檬雪宝，你的最爱，对吧？”盖勒特问。其实没必要问，他已经知道了。阿不思点了点头。“什么？”盖勒特微微垂首，这样他就能直直的望进阿不思的双眸，“我做的这么好你都不给个亲亲？”

盖勒特以他一贯傲慢的口吻问，阿不思叹了口气然后看着盖勒特。

盖勒特今天是真的很粘人，这让阿不思更加觉得今天是漫长的一天。阿不思深吸了一口气，定定的看着盖勒特，然后环住盖勒特的脖颈将他拉近，轻轻的将自己的双唇覆在金发男人的上。后者因为这个吻而无比欢愉。等阿不思放开他的时候，两个人对视着笑起来。

然后盖勒特拿过罐子，揭开盖子，从中取出一块递到阿不思的唇边，朝阿不思眨眨眼，“张嘴。”他说着。阿不思感觉自己脸红的更过分了。盖勒特知道阿不思抗拒不了这个。他是如此的爱吃甜食，而这一点很可爱。即使是在青少年时期，但他很高兴尽管他们年纪大了已为人师，阿不思还保留着对糖果的热爱。

阿不思皱了皱眉但最终还是张开了嘴接受了盖勒特的投喂，盖勒特笑得可欢了。柠檬雪宝糖又酸又甜，对他来说味道恰到好处。盖勒特买的是他最喜欢的，并且能从罐子上判断出是来自他最喜欢的那家店的。他都不记得自己告诉过盖勒特他最喜欢的糖果店在哪，但金发男人不知怎的就是做到了，买回了这一小罐糖。阿不思咬咬唇，心里热乎乎的。盖勒特则因为阿不思的笑容而微笑。

“我就当做你很喜欢我的这个小惊喜。”盖勒特问。这谈不上是个问句，更像是一种确认。阿不思点点头，给了他一个纯洁的吻作为回应。盖勒特同时尝到了阿不思嘴唇上的糖果甜味。他看到阿不思又看向罐子，心中思忖起他有没有在店里买其他的。如果跑那么远却只买了柠檬雪宝就不太划算了。

“你还在店里买了其他的东西吗？”阿不思脱口而出，盖勒特立刻大笑起来。真直接。他对糖果的热爱简直了，甚至都没有费心去掩盖这一点。盖勒特笑着点了点头。

“有。”盖勒特说。阿不思的眼睛立刻亮了起来。“在我住处还有一大堆。”他说着，阿不思摆出一个无趣的表情，他知道这场谈话的发展了。但一个微笑就能够打破他严肃的表情。“你还想要的话就得来。”盖勒特说，阿不思笑出声。啊，是啊，这位杰出的人心操纵者，盖勒特·格林德沃。

彼此心知肚明反正他都会去盖勒特那儿，阿不思都不知道他干嘛要费心来这么一出。阿不思握住盖勒特的手，十指相扣，拉着他走。盖勒特才慢吞吞地从课桌上下来，看着交缠的手指，由阿不思拉着他朝门口走。至于桌上的那堆作业，他最后会来取的，他现在有更重要的事情要做。

“速速飞来。”阿不思轻声说，罐子回到了他的手中。但他绝不会忘记这个，盖勒特笑着。这真有趣。“阿拉霍洞开。”盖勒特之前锁了门，只能这么办。门开的时候，阿不思迅速地松开了盖勒特的手。盖勒特危险的眯眼，他不知道为什么阿不思羞于在公众面前展现这个。他们的关系又不是什么大秘密。而且阿不思也不是感到羞耻，他只是害羞。所以他们在走廊里都是分开走的。直到格林德沃的住处，在他确认四周无人的情况后他是真的被盖勒特拽进去的。

从阿不思看到的来说，盖勒特确实是精心准备了的，这地方看上去和以往大不相同。烛火在他们上空飘荡，舒缓的音乐在空气中流动。而原来放沙发的地方现在放着一张桌子，当他发现上面放着的各种各样的糖还有其他的食物时，眯起了眼睛。他蹙着眉转过身。

“你还想要多少人过来？”阿不思调侃。“你准备的食物都能喂饱一大村子的人了。”阿不思说着。盖勒特有些尴尬的低下了头。好吧，可能他有点过头了，但他就是这样的人。阿不思用双臂环住他的脖子，盖勒特抬头看着他。“我开玩笑的，这很棒。谢谢你。”

盖勒特没说话，再次亲吻了眼前这个完美的男人。阿不思本来是打算最后改作业的，但吃过晚餐后他觉得有点懒，也不想离开盖勒特的身侧。盖勒特的引诱阿不思来到他住处的计划很完美。晚上看着阿不思靠着炉火边，坐在沙发上，手捧着一本古籍阅读时，他也感到很庆幸。盖勒特坐到他身侧，环住阿不思然后和他一起读书。在阿不思的身边，他觉得温暖舒适而完美。


End file.
